comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Bertinelli (Earth-8998)
Helena Bertinelli, daughter of a infamous New York crime family, witnessed her parents being killed by Carmine Falcone and his henchmen. Swearing revenge against him, Helena became the Huntress, a ruthless vigilante who trained in several martial arts with the aid of the Punisher. However, her actions and modus operanti quickly turned Huntress in a enemy and rival of Batman, who reproved her actions. Faced with the choice of killing Falcone while helped by the Rorschach, Helena ultimately declined, and as Batman she started to be a non-lethal vigilante bent on saving others, not focused on revenge. Gaining the trust of Batman and the Bat-Family she continuously operates on New York City and is also a part of Oracle's Birds of Prey. Biography Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Huntress works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. She stated her costume change to include more skin was a result of her 300 ab crunches a day. *'Archery': Huntress carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency to use both. She's once used a single bolt to split a bullet in two. *'Criminology': Huntress grew up in a criminal environment and later spent a few years surrounded by gangs and criminals. If there ever was a street-wise hero who stayed on the straight and narrow it would be the Huntress. *'Driving': Huntress is an effective driver, able to pilot the Batmobile in high stress and combat situations as well as her own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds and over semi-separated bridges). When the Justice League was taken hostage by Doctor Doom, Huntress was able to pilot a Quinjet in order to trace their location to Latveria. *'Firearms': Over the years Huntress realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She has adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Huntress is very much a street fighter, being trained by the Punisher, before honing her skills in martial arts and Kung Fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after years of work with Black Canary and then the Birds of Prey. *'Investigation': Batman, himself, has mentioned Huntress's prowess during investigation situations. She is credited as the "Batman" of the Birds of Prey team and regularly spends her free-time solving cold cases especially when the Mafia is involved. *'Martial Arts': One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts by the Punisher, enough to challenge even Lady Shiva. She started to use a specific kind of Kung Fu learned from Shang-Chi after Castle disappeared. **'Dragon Style Kung Fu': One of the many disciplines she has learned is Dragon Style Kung Fu. **'Stick Fighting': Although she prefers to use her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters there has been many occasions where Huntress has used her Battle-Staff to taken on multiple enemies. *'Multilingualism': She can speak both English and Italian fluently. *'Pedagogy': Before and sometimes during her career she has taught at various schools and varying people the complicated language of English. She has cited her skill as a teacher on a few occasions but prefers to leave her civilian life out of sight. *'Stealth': Huntress can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. *'Throwing': Helena learned the art of throwing from her cousin Salvatore Asaro. Equipment *'Motorcycle': A customized motorcicle used for Huntress' transportation. *'Crossbow': A small sized crossbow mounted on either or both of her forearms. *'Battle-Staff': A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her crusade. *'Utility Belt': A utility belt very similar to the ones worn by Batman, Robin and Batwoman, where she guards multiple of her weapons. Trivia *Huntress has had a one night stand with Nightwing, a fling with Spider-Man, and an once a threesome with Punisher and Green Lantern. *[[Category:Earth-8998] Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Females of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Humans of Earth-8998 Category:Americans of Earth-8998 Category:Birds of Prey Members (Earth-8998) Category:Outsiders Members (Earth-8998)